The Island of Darkness
by Abare Killer
Summary: This is just a short fic with an original character of mine. Nothing special. Read and review, if you want to… Also, please read my other Pokémon fanfic, Team AntiRocket! PG13 rating, just in case...


**The Island Of Darkness**

**By Midnite Flame**

****

A/N: This is just a short fic with an original character of mine.  Nothing special.  Read and review, if you want to… Also, please read my other Pokémon fanfic, Team Anti-Rocket! 

****

****

                As Randi walked on the Island of Darkness, she thought. She thought about her friends; how much they needed her now. It was all her fault that they were even gone: she was the one who wanted to come to this stupid Island. She could still hear the voice of the person who had took them saying she had three days to find them, or they would be killed. She couldn't let that happen. And that's what had kept her going for one whole day, which was how long it had been since they had disappeared. "Don't worry," she said to herself, pretending to be talking to her friends. "I'll find you, Jessy and James."

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                Jessy was still shivering in James lap. No matter how tightly he held her, she was still cold. He finally took off his Team Rocket Coat carefully, so not to wake his sleeping beauty. He wrapped his coat around her. He didn't really know why he and Jessy even still wore their TR uniforms; it had been quite some time since they had quit. She stopped shivering, and looked a lot happier in her sleep. James stared out the bars of the tiny cage he and Jessy were in and. He was so hungry; their captors had not yet fed them, for they were apparently trying to starve them to death before Randi arrived. Oh, how he hopped she would come, that she was even still okay in the freezing weather out side at that time of night.

                Then he thought about how much he loathed Butch and Cassidy: they were the ones who had kidnapped him and Jessy. Oh, how he longed to break every bone in their bodies..........

                "Psst..." went a voice. James looked around and saw a Shadowy Figure, and in its hands was the most beautiful site in the entire world: two apples. "Hey, James," the voice said. James recognized it as Butch's voice.

                "What do you want?" he snapped angrily.

                "I brought you and Jessy some food." Butch came over to them and slipped the apples in between the bars of the cage. "I'm sorry we kidnapped you; it was Cassidy's idea. She figured the boss would love us if we got rid of you dropouts. I tried to protest, but you should know how hard it is to reason with that woman. She drives me nuts. Anyways, I'll bring you more food later: this was all I could get right now without Cassidy asking questions. Is there anything else you need right now?" 

                "Yes," James began, almost in shock about Butch's kindness, "could you bring us a blanket?"

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                Randi shivered as the snow began to fall. It was deathly cold, and the wind had already torn off her jacket, so all she had was a spaghetti-strap shirt and shorts on. She hadn't thought to bring a blanket in her backpack. Oh, well. She would stop it nothing to get to Jessy and James.

                The snow was blanketing down on her now, and it was very deep. Still she continued. She checked her watch. It was 1:16 A.M. "Wow," she said to herself. "It's late." Her stomach growled: she hadn't had anything to eat since they had arrived on the island, two days ago. She had no food in her backpack either. She realized that the heavy backpack she carried was useless. All it had in it was a comb, a shovel, and an alarm clock. She took it off and threw it on the ground. "You useless piece of junk!" She shouted at her pack. "Why don't you have any food in you!" She kicked it and ran off. It was easier to go without that horrible thing on her back. It was so cold, her whole body was numb, and she was also tired. That's what she needed, some sleep. Just a little bit of sleep, and she would be all better. "But, no," she told herself. "I can't sleep. I have to find Jess and James." But, the cold, tired feeling was too much for a thirteen-year-old like her to bear and soon got the best of Randi, and she fainted into the snow, and fell into a deep sleep. Snow covered her body as she slept..........

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                Butch lay down in his warm bed, but he couldn't sleep. He looked out the window. Just thinking about that poor girl they had made try and find Jessy and James (Randi was it?) being out there in this horrible storm was too much for him. It hung on his conscience. He had never really realized that he had one, but since he did, and since he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew she was safe, and because he really wanted her to save Jess and James, he decided to put it on himself to find her, no matter what the cost.

                Butch put on heavy clothes; two jackets, a pair of heavy sweatpants, and five pairs of socks (only on pair of shoes, though!). Then, feeling totally ready to brave the storm, he snuck out of the huge building. It had stopped snowing, and it wasn't windy, just bitterly cold. He kept walking, until he heard a crunch underneath his feet. With hope that it was Randi, (and a silent prayer that he hadn't smashed her bones or something) he began to dig. After he had looked for a while, he found a hand, and frozen, blue hand, but a hand just the same. He pulled and out came a body from the snow. It looked like Randi alright. On her wrist was a watch, a broken watch (he figured that must have been the crunching sound). "Oh, well," he thought. "I'll get her a new one." He took the frozen but still breathing girl back to the building into the secret cellar, where Jessy and James were. He put her by the fire and soon she was awake and warmer.

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                When Randi awoke, she was in a building by a warm fire. It was comfortable. She wanted to go back to sleep in the warm comfort of the fire, but she realized that Jessy and James were still freezing, and she didn't deserve to be so comfortable. She looked around and saw a familiar face. At first, she couldn't remember how she knew this person. Then, she recognized him as one of Jessy and James' captors.

                She got angry at once and began to punch him. He grabbed her wrists.  

                "Calm down!" the kidnapper, who she remembered said his name was Butch. "Do you want Cassidy to hear? I saved you from the snow. Now, you have to go pretend you found this place so you can save Jessy and James. Okay?"

                Randi looked into his eyes. They were, in a way, friendly, but Butch himself was very cute in her opinion. "Okay. Don't worry, I won't tell Cassidy about this." She got up to leave, but then she turned around. "Oh, and thanks for saving me." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                "James! Jessy!" The sound of the voice calling her name woke Jessy up. The voice had sounded like Randi. Jessy was certain that she was hearing things, until Randi's figure appeared from the darkness.

                "Randi?" Jessy asked loudly.

                "Shhhhh!" her friend snapped. "Do you want Cassidy to.. Butch and Cassidy to hear you?" Randi didn't know why, but she didn't want Jessy to know about Butch helping her. Jessy shook her partner awake.

                "Mmmmph?" James was apparently not very awake when Jessy told Randi where the key was. When he heard his young friends' name, though, he jolted out of his tired "trance". "How did you get here?" he asked quietly without a bit of sleepiness in his voice.

                "Well...." Randi was debating in her mind as she grabbed the key from its position on the wall above the cage weather or not to tell the ex-TR member about Butch's help. She decided, though, that she could trust him. She told about how Butch had found her in the snow and brought her there. She was surprised to hear from Jessy that Butch had been making sure that she and James had food when Cassidy was trying to starve them to death.

                "He's really pretty nice," Jessy said without much enthusiasm as Randi freed them from the small cage.

                "Yeah," Randi agreed thoughtfully. "He is." When her friends were free, they all hugged triumphantly.  They were about to leave, when.......

                "Prepare for trouble!"

                "And make it double!"

                "To infect the world with devastation!"

                "To blight all people in every nation!"

                "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

                "To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

                "Cassidy!"

                "Butch!"

                "Team Rocket's circling the earth all day and night!"

                "Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                "That's right!" Butch and Cassidy said together as they stood side by side. Cassidy was smiling evilly, but Butch looked very sober. "Alright, now it's payback time!"

                "But, you said if I found them, we could go free," Randi reminded her, realizing that she sounded very pathetic. She couldn't care less. The evil Team Rocket member had promised.

                "Well," Cassidy said with a laugh. "I lied." She broke into hysterical laughter. Somehow, Butch found nothing funny with this remark.

                "Cassidy," he whispered after his partner had calmed down. "I thought we were just going to say our motto and leave."

                "Oh, Butch, you think so small," she remarked in her normal loud voice. "Now, go get them and take them to the torture chamber!" Butch just stood there. He was doing some hard thinking. He didn't want to hurt Jessy and James, or Randi even, for that matter. But, he also didn't want to defy Cassidy. That usually got him a good beating that made him sore for days.  In his heart, though, he knew what he had to do. "Butch!" The female TR member was apparently very impatient and annoyed.

                "No," her partner said with a slight hint of fear in his voice. "I won't do it."

                "What!!!!" Cassidy's face turned red.

                "I'm not going to hurt Jessy and James just for not wanting to be awful, horrible people who ruin others lives by stealing the Pokémon that take them so long to catch and raise. And as for their friend, well, she's got a good heart. She tried her hardest to save her friends, and I won't allow her efforts to be in vain." Butch walked over to where the others were and stood before them.  "And I'm not going to let you do it, either."

                "Wow, Butch," she began in a fake-sweet type of voice." I've never seen this side of you." Then, her voice turned cold as she continued. "And it disgusts me. How can you turn on me like this? After all we've been through?"

                "What! You mean you beating on me, yelling at me, getting us into jail. Shall I go on?" he added coolly.

                Cassidy looked shocked. Then she smiled. "Well, if that's the way you feel about it......." her voice trailed off. A shrill whistle filled the air, coming from her. All of a sudden, a whole hoard of Team Rocket members appeared in the room.

                "What is it, Miss Cassidy?" one of them asked.

                "Take them to the torture chamber," she answered, looking wistfully at her partner. It was too bad he had turned strait.

                "What about Butch?" the Rocket member asked. "Shall we leave him here?"

                "No," Cassidy answered with a sigh. "Take him too." The Rockets, although puzzled about why they should take her partner, obeyed.

                When they arrived at the torture chamber, tied up, Jessy, James, Randi and Butch were put in two separate rooms; Jessy and James in one and Butch and Randi in another. She put them in separate rooms so all four of them couldn't plan an escape. Little did she know, she should also have captured Meowth, for at that time, he and Mondo were formulating a plan.....

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------

                "Alright," Mondo's voice began. "We have to think of something to save Jessy and James."

                "What about Randi?" Meowth asked, annoyed. His annoyed face changed to a look of guilt as he thought about his friends. He knew that he should've tried to save them when it happened. But no. He had been a chicken and had run away. Now, he knew it was up to him to save them. After all, they would do the same for him. Wouldn't they?

                "Uh, yeah, her too." Mondo was silent for a few minutes, and during that time, Meowth was doing some remembering.

                He remembered when Randi had joined them soon after they had left Team Rocket. The Trio of Twirps had not believed them when Jessy and James had told them they had quit TR. Ash had insisted that this was a trick to try and get Pikachu and the other Twirps, Tracey and Misty or whatever their names were, of course believed their friend. After all, how could he be wrong? Randi had come in and demanded that they stop; she knew that they told the truth by some unknown source. Ash, like the baby he is, had run away screaming, followed by his friends, the second Randi had called out her Articuno. From then on, she had gone with them.

                "Um, Meowth, it's time to get your head out of the clouds and think of how we could save Jessy and James," Mondo said, breaking Meowth's thoughts.

                "Meowth already knows what we're gonna do," the cat Pokémon informed him. He whispered his idea to Mondo.

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------  

                "Hurry up!" Mondo was getting annoyed at his friend's cat Pokémon. He went so slowly through the heating vent they were crawling in. Although Meowth's plan was a good one, he had to admit. But he was still too slow.

                "I tan't" Meowth snapped as fiercely as he could manage in a whisper. "I'm lookin' through the vents ta find Jess and James. You do want ta find dem, right? This is de only way. So calm down before I shove your sock down your throat. And, if you must talk, talk more quietly. Do you want Butchy-boy and Cassi-girl to hear us?" Mondo looked hurt and stunned at the same time at the cat's words.

                "I do want to find them. That's why I want to hurry. I didn't think about looking through the vents. I was stupid. Please don't yell at me. My whole life I've been yelled at. Ever since my father died on a Team Rocket mission and I went to live with Giovanni, every little thing I did that some one didn't like I got yelled at for. So just stop it, okay?" Mondo turned his head. He would rather have died than to have Meowth see the tears that had welled up in his eyes. At this, Meowth's tone and expression softened.

                "I'm sorry, Mondo," he began apologetically. "It's just that I feel so guilty about Jess and James that it put me in a bad mood. After all, I could have saved them if I wasn't such a baby. Sorry I blew up at you. I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you." Mondo smiled a weak smile.

                "That's alright. But now, we'd better find Jessy and James, huh?"

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------  

                Randi was thinking. She realized that this was all her fault. If she had got their sooner, she could've gotten Jessy and James and left. But, no. She had to fall asleep on the job. The guilt inside of her was almost too much. All of a sudden, Cassidy came into the room that her and Butch were in. She smiled evilly at them.

                "Get them and follow me," she commanded the Rocket member she had brought with her. He obeyed and soon they were in a room with a table and not much else in it. She motioned for the Rocket to put Randi on the table. Then, she pulled out a whip.

                "Now, it's your turn," she said with fire in her eyes. She brought the whip up, and was just about to use it on Randi when...

                "Prepare for trouble and make it double!" four voices began in unison.

                "To protect the world from devastation!" The voice of Jessy rang in the air.

                "To unite all people within our nation!" James' voice called out.

                "To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

                "To extend our reach to the stars above!"

                "Jessy!"

                "James!"

                "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"  
                "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"  
                "Meowth!" The cat shouted.

                "Mondo!" Jessy and James friend said.

                "That's right!" All four of them ended.

                "Alright," said Jessy in an angry voice. "Let Butch and Randi go, Cassi."              

                "No." Jessy's rival replied,  pouting.

                "Bad idea." Meowth warned. The three trainers called out their Pokémon: Arbok, Lickitung, Wheezing, Victorybell and Ditto. Cassidy looked around at the Pokémon that surrounded her. Then, she whistled, but none of the Rockets came out.

                "What!" Cassidy frowned.

                "Oh, I guess you want to know why your little Rocket slaves didn't come?" James asked with a smile. "Well, we asked them 'Why are you working for Cassidy when you could be free to do what ever you want without her beating on you?' They decided that that was good enough for them and they left. So, you're all alone. And all you have is that Raticate. So, Cassidy, What are you going to do?" Cassidy looked shocked. Then her face turned into one of defeat.

                "All right," she said. "I give up." She walked over to them throwing the whip on the floor.

                "I knew you'd see it our way." Mondo smiled. Butch looked shocked and happy the same time. Randi just looked entirely relived.

                "But, how did you pull it off?" Randi asked when she had found her voice.

                "Mondo and I came in and untied these two and we came here," Meowth related. "It's that simple." Some Officer Jenny's had came at the call of Jessy.

                "So, you guys gonna take me and Cassidy to jail?" Butch questioned uneasily. Nobody knew what to answer to that. Butch had helped Cassidy with a lot of the bad things she had done. They stood in the small room in complete silence. Butch looked very sure that his fate would be to stare at bars of steel for the rest of his life. "I'll go, but I won't be sharing a cell with that horrible woman." With that, Butch ran from the room. Randi hesitated, then raced after him. She found him on a chair in the room they had been in together. He wasn't crying, which seemed strange to Randi. She knew she would cry if she would have to go to jail. She had no idea what to say to him, so she got another chair and sat down by his side.

                                James came into the room with a smile on his face. "I've talked the Officer Jenny's into not taking Butch to jail. Just Cassidy."                

                Butch looked up and smiled at him. "I'm going to quit Team Rocket, and then I'll start a real career as a Pokémon Trainer, like you guys." Jessy, Mondo and Meowth had come into the room then, and looked at Butch with admiration.

                "Maybe Butch can go with you guys!" Mondo suggested eagerly.

                "Maybe you could, too," Meowth said. Every one agreed. Jessy and James slipped into another room. They sat down on two chairs.

                "Jessica," James began, "When I thought about how Cassidy was sure to hurt you, I was so worried. I would have rather given my own life to prevent that. Life without you would be so boring. Thinking about how I will be able to see your face in the morning gives me something to look forward to. I, I love you, Jess." Jessy looked shocked, but it was shocked in a good way. She was happy.

                "I love you, too, James," Jessy told him. They turned their heads into a passionate kiss, something neither of them had ever felt before. They kissed for a long time, and when the kiss ended, they smiled at each other. They sat for what seemed like an eternity in each others arms.

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------  

                As Jessy, James, Randi, Butch, Mondo, and Meowth approached the office of Giovanni, Butch naturally looked very nervous. He had been called in to see the Boss, and he was sure he knew why. It was the end for him.

                Then, he slowly opened the door and walked in. The Boss' chair was facing the back toward Butch." Um, you wanted to see me." It was a statement, not a question.

                "Yes," Giovanni's deep voice replied. "I know what you did. Saving the dropouts." He turned his chair around. "And I am very pleased with you. You see, Jessy and James didn't quit. When they saved those Pokémon from the fire, I let them leave Team Rocket. I am, very slowly, getting rid of Team Rocket. I realize the error of my ways. I plan to let all of the members go, but they have to prove to me that they deserve not to be assassinated. They must do a good deed, like Jessy and James did." He looked Butch in the eyes. "And like you. Stopping Cassidy was very brave. She is a very, well, difficult woman, I know that. What you did for Jessy and James was very good, especially since they are your rivals. You are officially off the Team. The police will also soon know that you are no longer a Rocket and have proved yourself worthy of a normal life. Come here." Butch uneasy approached the Boss' desk. Giovanni grabbed Butch's arm and put some sort of an invisible mark on his shoulder. Butch wondered what it was. "This seal is a sign to show that you are pardoned from Team Rocket," Giovanni explained as if reading Butch's thoughts. "You are now free from my power." He shook hands with the former Rocket.

                "Thank you, sir." Butch didn't know what else to say. Then Giovanni motioned for him to leave his office. "Wow," Butch thought. "I'm free."

------}-------------}------------}-----------}-------  

                So, what do you think? This is the longest fan fic I have ever written.  It may not be the best in the world, but I had fun writing it, and I sure hope you had fun reading it.  If you like it, hate it, or want it to die and burn, reviews would be most appreciated.  If you want a response to your review, send it directly to me at LadyEowyn7aol.com.  Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to read this fan fic, and please stay tuned for this boring disclaimer.

                Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own Butch, Cassidy, Jessy, James, Mondo, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Meowth, or Officer Jenny, or anything related to Pokémon. Randi, however, is a character I myself made up. No one can use her without my permission. You can, of cou, use someone with her name, but not her origin. That was completely my idea. Ok? Ok.


End file.
